Sake Tournant
by Melusine2
Summary: Twoshot. Quand des genins que nous connaissons bien font une partie dun jeu ô combien connu... Shonenai, couples surprises et pas de spoiler sauf un connu de presque tout le monde qui se situe peu après l'examen chuunin
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Saké tournant  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** persos pas à moi  
**Dédicace:** à Marieke5 qui m'a gentiment prété ses mangas de Naruto et qui m'a  
fait découvrir cette série géniale!  
**Couple:** surprise!

* * *

Neji regarda d'un oeil interloqué la petite enveloppe bleue ornée d'un joli  
cochon rose en train de grogner. Il dû relire au moins 5 fois la lettre  
qu'elle contenait et malgré tout, il était persuadé que c'était un canular.  
Ce fut Tenten qui le sortit de son hébétude.

"Dites... Vous y croyez à cette histoire d'anniversaire de la création des  
ninjas?"

oOo

Assis en compagnie d'un bon millier de personne sous un marabout(1) géant  
dressé sur la place principale du village de Konoha à cause de la pluie,  
Naruto s'empiffrait joyeusement. Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi il y  
avait tant de monde pour fêter un anniversaire mais l'important pour lui  
était que chaque village avait apporté sa spécialité culinaire et que pour  
la majorité il s'agissait de ramen.

Sasuke quant à lui s'était installé dans un coin très sombre, espérant ainsi  
échapper à ses fans en furie. Même Sakura, qu'il croyait s'être assagie,  
n'avait su résister à l'hystérie communicative de ses compagnes féminines. Il ne savait  
s'il devait néanmoins se réjouir du fait que la moitié des kunoichis de la  
fête poursuivait Neji et donc, le laissait en paix. Caché dans l'ombre, le  
sharingan grand ouvert sur le moindre frémissement de l'assemblée, sa main  
étreignait avec douceur et compassion celle du Hyuga qui scrutait la foule  
affamée de son byakugan.

oOo

"Ca suffit Sakura! C'est la dernière fois qu'on te préviens! Quitte tout de  
suite l'équipe de Sasuke!

La rosée eut un sourire cynique et un "bouf" accompagné d'un nuage de fumée plus tard,  
la ninja qui la tenait par les cheveux se retrouva avec la queue d'un putois  
dans les mains. Du haut de son arbre, Sakura retint un éclat de rire devant  
le pet jaunâtre et retourna sous les grandes tentes à la recherche de son  
bienaimé. Hélas, son estomac gargouilla tant et si bien qu'elle finit par  
rejoindre Naruto dans son entreprise "je me fais exploser la panse". C'est  
alors qu'elle entamait son deuxième bol de nouille que son attention fut  
attirée par le silence qui s'était abattut sur la place couverte. Hokage le  
5° (ou la 1ère plutot puisque c'était la première femme Hokage. Devrait-on  
plutot dire Hokage la 5° ou garder Hokage le 5°?), bref Tsunade s'était  
levée et, la voix avinée, daignait enfin prendre la peine d'expliquer le pourquoi de  
cette grande réunion ninjaesque.

"En réalitééé... Je vous ai tous invitéééé pour que nous fassiooons la  
fêêêêteuuuuh! Car messieurs les grandes pompes sanguinaaiiiiiiires!"

Elle pointa son doigt sur les Hokage des autres villages avec un visage si  
effrayant qu'il les fit tous trembler sous leur chapeau.

"Vouiiii! Vous! C'est pas vous qui êtes obligés de nettoyer tout ce sang  
et de réparer tout ce que ces ninjas se cassent! Alors puisque c'est  
toujours sur Konoha que ça tombe ces tournois qui, bien que très drôle,  
m'emmerdeeeuuuuh! J'ai donc décidé que pour une fois on ferait la  
fêêêêêteuuuuuuuuh!"(2)

Et, d'un geste de la main, elle ordonna de déboucher les bouteilles de saké.

Et quelques heures plus tard, tout les adultes étaient complètement bourrés  
et roulaient sous les tables.

oOo

"C'est malin on est en retard! gémit la blonde.

Un simple "..." lui répondit. Les trois aspirants ninjas débouchèrent sur la  
place et restèrent un instant dubitatif devant le spectacle de beuverie  
gargantuesque qui s'affichait devant leurs yeux. C'est une aspirante comme  
eux, les cheveux bruns remontés en deux chignons sur le sommet de son crâne,  
qui leur fit signe de les suivre. Gaara, Kankuro et Temari restèrent les  
bras ballants quelques secondes, puis finirent par suivre la jeune  
konohatienne.

oOo

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jeu débile! s'indigna Sasuke.

Le regard de toute la gent féminine lui révéla la vérité: un jeu de fille.

Le groupe d'aspirant s'était réfugié dans une salle de classe suivant Neji  
et Sasuke qui tentaient d'échapper à leurs fans en folie. Comme le hasard  
faisait bien les choses (et surtout l'auteuse), le groupe d'aspirant était  
composé de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Chôji, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee,  
Shikamaru qui ne voulait pas rester avec les ninjas moyens pour garder un  
peu de dignité même si voyant le jeu dégotté par Ino lui faisait à présent  
douter de l'intelligence de son choix, Gaara, Temari et Kankuro que Tenten  
avait ramené après les avoir vu passer devant la fenêtre de la salle. Elle  
en avait profiter pour faire diversion et entrainer les fan-clubs dans une  
mauvaise direction c'est à dire la forêt de la mort.

"On va s'amuser j'vous assure!" s'écria Ino en déposant une bouteille de  
saké vide au milieu du cercle ainsi formé par les apprentis ninjas. "Je  
commence!"

-Et pourquoi ça serait toi? grogna Sakura.

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée!

Un sourire triomphant sur le visage, la blonde donna de l'élan avec un  
geste expert sur la bouteille qui se mit à tournoyer sur le sol... Et  
s'arrêta le goulot pointé sur Chôji. Sasuke ne put réprimer un léger  
ricanement, et regarda avec amusement Chôji devenir rouge écrevisse tandis  
qu'Ino s'avançait vers lui à quatre pattes, ses traits déformés par la  
fureur. Le baiser fut bref et déjà la blonde retournait à sa place quand la  
deuxième blonde du lot ouvrit la bouche.

"C'est ça que vous appelez un baiser? Mon oeil oui! T'as pas de langue Ino  
que tu sais pas t'en servir?" beugla Temari.

Rouge de honte, la konohatienne attrappa Chôji par la nuque et lui roula une  
superbe pelle à laquelle, ce qui l'étonna, Chôji répondit avec beaucoup de  
dextérité. En retournant s'asseoir, elle se dit que finalement ce n'était  
pas une si mauvaise idée et son regard glissa sur Sasuke, mais elle ne  
remarqua pas que plusieurs autres étaient tournés dans la même direction.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitreuh! Il y en a un deuxième de prévu pour très  
bientôt! J'aurais bien continué mais je dois aller à mon cours de Coréen.  
Alors comme dirais ma prof: Anyo i kaséyo!

(1) un marabout, pour ceux qui l'ignore, c'est une sorte de grande tente militaire  
(2) vous trouvez cette raison débile? moi aussi mais j'avais pas d'autre  
idée pour prétexter ce grand rassemblement "


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Saké tournant  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** persos pas à moi  
**Dédicace:** à Marieke5 qui m'a gentiment prété ses mangas de Naruto et qui m'a fait découvrir cette série géniale!  
**Couple:** ben comme vous l'avez deviné y'a un bout de SasukexNeji mais y'en a un autre :p  
2° chapitre!

* * *

Ce fut donc au tour de Chôji de laisser le destin choisir qui serait le prochain à goûter à ses lèvres expertes. Un air gourmand sur le visage, il lança la bouteille qui fit une dizaine de tour sur elle-même avant de se stopper, goulot pointé sur... Neji.

Le chatain déglutit difficilement en relevant les yeux vers un Hyûga qui le transperçait du regard, les veines autour de ses yeux laissant comprendre que son byakugan s'était ouvert sous l'effet de la surprise et, notre charmant glouton sentit ses entrailles lui faire faux bond fasse au sharingan menaçant d'un Uchiwa qui semblait soudain de fort méchante humeur. Ce fut alors qu'une brillante idée lui vint pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

"Un garçon! Allez je relance!

-Pourquoi?

La main posée sur la bouteille, Chôji tourna la tête, imitant ses compagnons, vers la source de cette interrogation: l'homme à la jarre. Ou plus connu sous le nom de Sabaku no Gaara! tidadaaaam!

Le pauvre Chôji tenta une bafouillante explication qui se termina dans un gargouillis incompréhensible face au regard impassible du roux. Se résignant, notre mangeur s'avança et, avec une vitesse rivalisant avec celle d'une paire de baguettes fondant sur la dernière bouchée, roula le patin le plus rapide de l'histoire de Konoha à Neji Hyûga.

Sous le regard meurtrier du brun, personne ne protesta sur la durée du baiser.

Neji hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. Si jamais la bouteille tombait sur Sasuke, il devrait l'embrasser devant tout le monde... Et ensuite Sasuke embrasserait quelqu'un d'autre... Un éclair de génie pénétra l'esprit de l'autodidacte du poing souple et il lança la bouteille. Il fit un rapide signe avec ses mains puis posa son index sur le sol, envoyant un flux de chakra dans la bouteille et la fit s'arrêter devant... TenTen.

"Parfait!" pensa-t-il. Le Hyûga s'avança vers la jeune fille rougissante, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard meurtrier que lui lançait un autre descendant très puissant. Neji se débarrassa rapidement de sa corvée et retourna à sa place le temps que Tenten reprenne ses esprits. C'est un léger sourire aux lèvres que Neji se rassit et lança un regard rassurant à son voisin. Sasuke ne sembla pas comprendre jusqu'à ce que Neji pose à nouveau son index au sol tandis que la bouteille reprennait une rapide circonvolution.

Visiblement, le comportement intelligent de notre cher Neji ne passa pas longtemps inaperçu et bientôt, enfin pour ceux qui avaient compris, chaque aspirant avait joint les mains et envoyait une ligne de chakra répulsif ou attractif (tout dépendait de la personne) dans la bouteille qui, par on ne sait quel miracle tenait bon et les Sunaiens durent bien admettre que les verriers de Konoha faisaient un excellent travail. L'inconvénient majeur de l'utilisation massive de chakra dans ce jeu, était que la bouteille mettait un temps fou à s'arrêter, mais grâce à un accord tacite et silencieux, il avait été convenu qu'on ne relancerait pas la bouteille à l'aide du chakra. Autant dire qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu de hasard mais bel et bien d'un affrontement dont le perdant était celui sur qui tombait le goulot, la moindre seconde d'inattention pouvant être fatale... Mais tout dépendait du point de vue à en juger par le sourire éclatant de Sakura quand elle s'avança d'une démarche chaloupée vers Sasuke. **  
**  
Le Uchiwa avait relâché sa vigilance, perdu pendant un demi-millième de milliard de seconde dans la contemplation de son voisin aux yeux blancs, si beau qu'il était les yeux fermés. Et quand il relança la bouteille, il sentit nettement que les flux de chakra avait changé de sens, ils ne repoussaient plus la bouteille mais au contraire l'attiraient. Mais voilà, quand on tire ou repousse un même objet avec trop de force, et là le chakra concentré dans cette pauvre bouteille aurait fait passer le chakra d'un Kyûbi en mode berserk pour du crachat de renard, l'objet finit par nous échapper. La bouteille de saké fit un magnifique vol plané et se retrouva le goulot planté dans un mur... de sable.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Gaara pris la bouteille et la reposa au centre du cercle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke qui pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança à son tour. Comme la plupart des autre baisers, il l'écourta au maximum, d'autant plus qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer car le roux gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts et la langue inerte.

Le teint des participants vira au blanc le plus maladif qui soit quand le ninja posa sa main sur la bouteille. Un déglutissement général se fit entendre quand il releva brusquement la tête et fixa avec intensité son vis-à-vis. D'un geste souple du poignet, la bouteille tourna avec une lenteur incroyable, visiblement le roux n'avait mis aucune force dans son lancé, et se stoppa après une simple rotation à 180° face à... Rock Lee.

Stupéfaction générale! Un tel lancé d'une telle force montrait que Gaara avait parfaitement calculé sa cible!

La cible en question poussa un cri de joie avant de se souvenir de qui avait lancé la bouteille. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gaara qui s'avançait déjà vers lui, le visage neutre de toute émotion. Aussitôt son visage devint aussi rouge que s'il avait ouvert les portes spirituelles et quand le roux ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ferma les yeux avec force.

oOo

Temari regardait du coin de l'oeil son petit frère qui tenait fermement une masse informe.

"Gaara... Je ne suis pas sure que le village de la feuille te laisse kidnapper ainsi un de ses ninjas..."

Le roux l'ignora ostensiblement, caressant d'une main douce le corps vêtu de vert qu'il serrait contre son coeur. Alors que la petite famille s'enfuyait à travers les arbres en direction du village du sable, Temari soupira en repensant à la scène qui avait conclut le jeu de la bouteille.

oOo

La kunoichi aux quatres couettes regarda avec exaspération son petit frère poser sa main sur la nuque de "Gros-Sourcils".

Gaara élimina la distance entre eux deux tout en fermant les yeux et s'empara avec douceur des lèvres de l'élu par le goulot. Il se recula de quelques millimètres à peine pour laisser une langue serpentine venir caresser les lèvres du maître du taijutsu. Cela eut pour effet de le détendre et de relâcher sa machoire, lui permettant d'ouvrir la bouche et ainsi d'accueillir timidement les lèvres et la langue vorace du roux, faisant accessoirement se fracasser au sol dans une belle simultanéité une dizaine de mâchoires.

Les deux ninjas ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, excepté leurs lèvres qui se suçotaient pendant que leur organes buccaux respectifs dansaient avec passion. Un soupir mélé d'un gémissement agit comme un électrochoc et Gaara renversa brusquement le brun sur le sol, s'allongeant langoureusement sur lui alors qu'une vingtaine d'yeux s'éjectaient de leurs orbites.

Mais alors que le roux commençaient à chercher la fermeture éclair de la combinaison moulante de son partenaire, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Un Gai complètement ivre, croyant que son élève bien-aimé se faisaient agresser, sépara les deux ninjas avec force. Ce qui suivit fut un magnifique bordel et les ninjas de Suna no Kuni ne durent la réussite de leur fuite que grâce à l'intervention tout aussi imbibée d'alcool d'un Kakashi beuglant qu'il réquisitionnait cette salle pour faire des cochonneries, un Iruka à moitié déshabillé sur l'épaule. S'en suivit une bataille poussiéreuse et particulièrement bruyante entre "coupe au bol" senior et son éternel rival de toujours, attirant toute l'attention et permettant ainsi aux aspirants de se faire discrètement la malle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors à l'abri des arbres, que Temari et Kankuro s'étaient rendu compte que Gaara avait emmené un souvenir.

* * *

et voili voilou! c'est finiiiiiii

Edit: ça y est j'ai enfin fait toutes les retouches nécessaires "


End file.
